


Девочке нравится...

by Emily_May



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_May/pseuds/Emily_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке на SPN kink fest: Дин/Сэм, с того момента, как братья начали спать вместе, Дин в постели обращается с Сэмом исключительно как с девушкой. Сэму это нравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девочке нравится...

Периодически - не сказать, чтобы очень часто, но всё же - Дин проецирует свои маленькие грязные фантазии, как называет их Сэм, на бытовуху: подкрадывается сзади, пока Сэм колупается с мотельной плиткой, пытаясь разогреть осточертевшие бобы с говядиной, загребает в кулак отросшие прядки и мурлычет на ухо: “Тебе уже можно бантик носить, детка” - и тут же огребает от “детки” локтем под рёбра. Или заваливается в ванную, глумливо дёргая бровями, и распахивает полотенце, намереваясь укутать мокрого и злющего Сэма как девчонку - по самые подмышки. Пока что - пока что - он удерживает себя от покупки чего-то посущественнее, нежели дурацкий ободок для волос с “хелло китти”, но с каждым днём это даётся ему всё сложнее.  
  
Поэтому Дин сублимирует изо всех сил - так, что Сэм обижается и орёт чаще, чем положено. Дин просто превосходит себя в дебильных подначках, в нарочитой небрежности, граничащей с грубостью. “Сэмми, как можно было проебать пушку... у тебя руки от дрочки не обсохли, что ли, если ты уронил этот чёртов пистолет?” “Сэмми, ты мужик или где? Какого хера ты подтянуться на воротах не смог... вот теперь терпи, чудила, и радуйся, что собачка оказалась не оборотнем”. Сэм, разумеется, в долгу не остаётся - отбивается в ответ издёвками, словно плевками из детской трубочки: небольно, но надоедает. Дину хочется порой отвесить ему нехилую затрещину, но он удерживает себя: в этом накале страстей, ссор и ругани доля его вины превышает все пределы.  
  
Он всегда начинает первым.  
  
И тогда... на шестнадцатилетие Сэмми, год назад, он тоже начал первым, едва брат маякнул взглядом, телом чуть настойчивее, чем раньше, молча поощряя: теперь можно. И Дин тогда решил, что можно - всё.  
  
Тогда он впервые назвал Сэмми “девочкой, своей девочкой”. Длинного, худого, с ногами от ушей, неумелыми горячими руками, спутанной гривой давно не стриженых волос и вздёрнутым носом. Сэм распластался под ним, приходя в себя после буйного оргазма, а Дин, приподнявшись, гладил его долгую смуглую спину, украшенную россыпью родинок, крутил пальцем в ямках над поджарыми, совсем не девичьими ягодицами. Но у него, у его Сэмми, была такая.... чёрт... такая нежная кожа, и так пахло от него - сладко и терпко, как от Кристин, или Салли, или Бекки, когда они открывались перед Дином, возбуждённые, нетерпеливые сучки. Дину нравилось, что Сэм такой. На грани. Мужественности и женственности, гибкий, громкий, настырный и тут же - смущённый донельзя. Краснеющий при особо пошлых предложениях Дина и тут же воплощающий их в жизнь с похвальным усердием.  
  
С тех пор у Дина появился грязный маленький секрет.  
  
В реальности он по-прежнему долгое время не воспринимал Сэмми как девчонку, но стоило им оказаться в койке, как у Дина срывало крышу. Он усаживал Сэма на себя, вертел, как хотел, укладывал его длинные ноги с узкими ступнями на плечи, целовал и вылизывал шею и плечи, массировал соски, пока они не становились тёмными и острыми от возбуждения. И привычно не позволял проявлять инициативу - впрочем, Сэм и не стремился. Он молчал, стонал или орал, но никогда не акцентировал внимание на закидоне Дина.  
  
И только один раз спросил:  
  
\- Ты когда меня ебёшь, думаешь о девках, что ли?  
  
Нет, едва не сдержался Дин. Нет, Сэмми. О тебе - в роли девки, своей маленькой и сладкой девки.  
  
А вслух гоготнул, отшутился и свалил пить пиво.  
  
И вот сейчас... Сэм выходит из душа в полотенце на бёдрах, на улице жарища, аж асфальт плавится, вентилятор под потолком лениво месит горячий воздух, отец свалил, как обычно, и, к сожалению, секса совсем не хочется. Дин разглядывает брата - тот здорово вытянулся, подкачался, стал окончательно похож на мужика, но лёгкий, какой-то неуловимый флёр диновой похоти, диновой фантазии наложил на него неизгладимый отпечаток - в его движениях, которые сейчас только для Дина, проскальзывает что-то вроде кокетства. Никогда в жизни он не позволяет себе такого - не наедине.  
  
Дин отворачивается демонстративно, чересчур громко ставя на стол банку с ледяным пивом, так, что на руку выплёскивается, и остро пахнет солодом. Сэм за спиной фыркает, шаркает к холодильнику, звук открываемой дверцы, пшик, скрежет пружин на продавленной мотельной кровати. И тут же - болтовня телика, какое-то сраное бабское ток-шоу. Дин терпит минуты две, оборачивается вместе с табуреткой.  
  
\- Совсем того уже? Что за хрень ты смотришь?  
  
Сэм возлежит в подушках, как персидский шах, в полотенце, и - сучка такая! - накручивает прядь волос на палец, чуть склонив голову к плечу. С пряди капает на грудь. Подушка под ним влажная, в тёмных пятнах воды.  
  
\- Хочу и смотрю. Отвяжись.  
  
\- Девчонка ты.  
  
\- Пошёл ты.  
  
Дин подъезжает к кровати вместе с табуреткой, ныряет с неё в ворох рук, ног, полотенца. скомканных простыней, и прижимается к барахтающемуся горячему телу. Сэм возмущённо вопит и лупит Дина по спине пультом. Дин обезвреживает противника, выкрутив тонкое запястье, и распяливает Сэма под собой, распинав в стороны длинные ноги.  
  
\- Фу, Дин! Блин, совсем уже. Слезь, жарко!  
  
Дину кажется, или в хрипловатом, уже совсем не мальчишеском голосе Сэмми звучат капризные, принцессины нотки? Он довольно ухмыляется, с нежностью глядя на распятого под собой брата - тот в возмущении морщит нос, страдальчески хмурится и мотает головой, отбрасывая назад чёлку. Кожа после душа нежная, чуть прохладная, от него круто пахнет - каким-то тёплым молочно-шоколадным ароматом явно не мотельного шампуня.  
  
\- Дин, мать твою, хорош уже!  
  
\- Девочка моя сладкая.... - мурлычет Дин, потираясь о напряжённые бёдра под тонким застиранным полотенцем. - Не в духе сегодня моя малышка, да? ПМС у нас, лапушка?  
  
Сэм рычит и пытается вырваться, но губы против воли распирает дурацкая ухмылка.  
  
\- Дин, ты ёбнулся. Слушай, давай завязывать с этой игрой, достало. Сколько можно-то?  
  
\- Пока мне не надоест, маленькая моя... - Дин складывает губы бантиком, поигрывает бровями, тараща глаза в притворном сочувствии. - Где болит, кисонька? Поцелую - и пройдёт...  
  
Сэм хохочет, запрокидывая подбородок и ловко уворачиваясь от поцелуя. Он прикладывает палец к губам Дина и медленно мотает головой: нет, мол, поуламывай меня ещё. Вот так всегда: сначала нытьё и вопли, а потом в роль с головой.  
  
Дин опирается на локоть, кончиком пальца обводит скулы, проводит по ресницам, с нажимом - вокруг небольшого, по-девичьи аккуратного рта, скользит внутрь, и острые зубы стискивают подушечку, а смеющиеся глаза лукаво смотрят из-под чёлки.  
  
\- С-с-с, - шипит Дин, выдёргивая палец. - Детка, больно же!  
  
\- Больно же, - передразнивает Сэм тонким голосом.  
  
\- Знаешь, что я подумал... - Дин неспешно вытягивает застрявшее между ними полотенце, чувствуя жар кожи Сэма сквозь собственные джинсы. Цепляет ногтями болты, одной рукой расстёгивая ширинку, выкручивается из штанин. Сэм помогает одним пальцем, сучка манерная. - Я подумал, что можно тебе кое-что прикупить... Или спиздить.  
  
\- Что? - любопытствует Сэм и тут же добавляет: - Фу, извращенец.  
  
\- Сучка ты. Я о этой. Как её. Косметике.  
  
Вот он и сказал. Круто. Сэм таращит глаза, забыв про всё на свете.  
  
\- Дин, ты чего - про... блядь, про помаду щас?  
  
Дин старается не краснеть, не его это, честно.  
  
\- Ну допустим. Сэм, хватит на меня смотреть так.  
  
Сэм вытягивает губы, причмокивает ими, нарочито часто трепеща ресницами, как мультяшная героиня, соблазняющая Гуффи.  
  
\- Дин-Дин-Дин, придурок...  
  
Дин стягивает футболку, ложится плотно, кожа к коже, впитывая всем телом этот дико соблазнительный, сносящий крышу аромат расплавленного шоколада. Ёрзает стояком по сэмову члену и возвращается к игре.  
  
\- Девочка хочет?  
  
\- Девочка подыхает, как хочет, - бурчит Сэм под нос, уворачиваясь от поцелуя, реально, будто целка.  
  
Дин представляет, что губы Сэма покрывает ровный негустой слой глянцевой красной помады, и едва не спускает - настолько яркая и живая эта мысль, возьми да исполни. Он заламывает руки мелкого за голову, перехватывает запястья, загребает в ладонь обнажённую грудь - плоскую, твёрдую, с намеченными мышцами - трёт большим пальцем сосок.  
  
Сэм стонет, мотнув башкой по подушке.  
  
\- Девочке нравится? Да, детка моя, хорошая?  
  
\- А ты проверь, - на выдохе тянет Сэм, включив самые блядские свои интонации, нарочито завысив тембр. Его чёлка почти высохла, пушится, кудрявится, как у симпатичной шлюшки; из-под неё мельтешат ресницы в наигранном смущении.  
  
И Дин проверяет. Не уставая приговаривать, насколько красива, нежна и сладка его малышка, его девочка, он ныряет внутрь Сэма - Саманты - сначала пальцами, потом изнывающим от напряжения членом. По смазке скользит хорошо, плотно, и Дин на мгновение отвлекается - рисует себе свою Саманту, стройную, длинную, гибкую и хамоватую девицу, которая хочет одного - получить свою дозу удовольствия. Она щурит глаза, кусает тонкие губы, закатывается в мультиоргазме и требует ещё и ещё. Дин наклоняется и накрывает губами рот Сэмми-Саманты, ловит приглушённый стон.  
  
\- Господи, Дин, ну ты же... О-ох, блядь, да-а-а...  
  
Сэм забывает про игру, его голос грубый, хриплый, ломкий. Девичий флёр слетает в мгновение ока, и на контрасте с фантазиями Дин кончает первым. Сэм тут же съезжает с члена, тянет Дина за волосы вниз, не давая отдышаться, и скулит высоко, подмахивая бёдрами. Ошалевший Дин забирает член мелкого в рот. Ноги Сэма обхватывают шею Дина.  
  
\- Ну говори... говори ещё... - шепчет он, сбиваясь на стоны.  
  
\- Ммнф, - бормочет Дин, сосредоточенно вылизывая головку. - Сэмми-и-и, девочка моя ласковая... с ума сойти.  
  
\- Только тебе дам... - несёт Сэм, закатывая глаза. - Только тебе....  
  
Дин чувствует, что стояк возвращается, крепкий, приятный, словно и не было разрядки.  
  
\- Хочу тебе губы намазать, - шепчет он в секундных промежутках между скольжением рта вверх-вниз. - Красным. Тебе пойдёт, Сэмми... Саманта. Хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосала... чтобы следы остались, чтобы помада размазалась, чтобы твой рот...  
  
Сэм кончает с тихим вздохом-стоном, и Дин сглатывает горькую сперму.  
  
\- Дин... - хрипит мелкий, дико вращая глазами. - На большее даже не надейся...  
  
Дин переворачивается на спину, ловит ладонь Сэма и укладывает на свой член.  
  
\- Ногти тоже можно... Блядь, Саманта, как представлю...  
  
Сэм дрочит ему нежно, без напора, отыгрывая роль до конца.  
  
Дин кончает в ладонь, выгибаясь и хрипя от потрясающего наслаждения.  
  
\- Помаду ещё куда ни шло... - шепчет Сэм. - Но ногти... и Дин, блядь, никаких платьев.  
  
\- Сэмми.... Сэ-эх-ми-и-и...  
  
Сэм нависает над Дином, размазанным по влажной простыни. Телик продолжает вещать что-то о судьбе одиноких унылых баб, но Дин не слышит. У него звенит в голове, тело заполнено искристым, лёгким, сладким, как дурацкое шампанское. Сэм близко выглядит размытым, нереальным, словно призрак.  
  
\- Детка, второй раунд. Дай пять минут.  
  
\- Господи, Дин. Я бы не затягивал, завтра подъём ранний.  
  
Сучка, с любовью думает Дин. Пиздит как стерва последняя.  
  
Пожалуй, нужно начать с помады.


End file.
